Doctors, nurses and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o Roarson was a young doctor an obstetrician meaning he tends to pregnant women and delivers babies. Today he was going to meet a new nurse in at this hospital. Who will not only be his helper but also his love. The two soon get together then marry. What else does life have in store? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson was a young doctor an obstetrician meaning he tends to pregnant women and delivers babies. Today he was going to meet a new nurse in at this hospital. Who will not only be his helper but also his love.

"Okay I will soon be seeing Mrs. Camari," Lion-o said. "She's going to have her baby about three weeks," he said.

"Dr. Roarson the nurse that has been to assigned to you is here," the lady said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

Then she came up she was lovely. "Hello, I am looking for Doctor Roarson I am supposed to be a the nurse that works with him?" she asked.

"I am Dr. Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you I am Liosia Clawer, I am nurse who specializes and obstetrical nursing," she said.

"I am Dr. Lion-o Roarson I specialize in Obstetrics," Lion-o said. "It's nice to meet you too and welcome I hope you like working here," he said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Dr. Lion-o Mrs. Camari is here for her appointment," the lady over the intercom said.

"Come with me you are about to meet one of patients who I am about to give an ultra sound and exam," Lion-o said.

Lion-o came into the exam room. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Camari how are you today?" Lion-o asked.

"We are just fine," Mrs. Camari said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Camari this a new nurse who is working with me, Liosia Clawer," Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Clawer," Mr. Camari said.

"Actually it's Ms. Clawer I've never been married, I just got out of nursing school a year and half ago and I just finished training," Liosia said.

"Well I got out of medical school a year and half ago and I finished training and I have delivered several babies during that time," Lion-o said. "But never mind the small talk let's do your ultrasound Mrs. Camari." he said.

Lion-o started the ultrasound. "Your little boy is doing just fine," Lion-o said.

"That's good and I am so ready to have him," Mrs. Camari said.

"I bet you are," Lion-o said. "My best friend Tygra just became the father of twin boys three months ago and boy is he happy, he and his wife made me the godfather," he said.

"That's nice aren't you lucky," Mr. Camari said.

"It does, feel good and I will be a like their adopted uncle," Lion-o said laughing. "Okay we are all done, the baby will be coming sometime soon and I will be waiting for you to come over so I can take care of it," he said.

"Yes thank you Dr. Roarson, and nice to meet you Nurse Clawer." they said.

A bit later it was almost lunch time. "So Liosia I want to ask you on a date but I think your boyfriend won't like it," Lion-o said.

"No I don't have boyfriend, I haven't found the right guy yet, I date few guys at least once but couldn't find the right fit," Liosia said. "I thought a guy like you would have a girlfriend." she told him.

"No, a dated plenty of girls once but couldn't find the right one," Lion-o said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"So would you like to grab some lunch?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

"We have two hours for lunch and I know a nice place where we can get some food," Lion-o said.

So Lion-o and Liosia went to the nice little Asian food joint. "I love Asian food," Liosia said.

"Me too," Lion-o said.

"Hey Lion-o here on your lunch break?" the host asked.

"Yes and this time I brought girl, this is Liosia we just started working together today and we decided to have lunch together." Lion-o said.

"Okay then, follow me you too," he said.

Once at the table. "What would you two like to drink?' he asked.

"I would like water," Lion-o said.

"Water for me too," Liosia said.

Once they ordered their food they had a nice lunch conversation.

After finishing lunch and paying they went back work.

Lion-o and Liosia saw several other pregnant women but no deliveries for them. "Sometimes patients come in and other times they do not," Lion-o said.

"Yep," Liosia said.

The next day at work Lion-o and Liosia were sitting down having a conversation when Mrs. Camari was wheeled in. "Mrs. Camari it's time huh?" Lion-o asked coming up.

"Yes," Mrs. Camari said.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Lion-o asked.

"Nine minutes," Camari said.

"Okay let's get you to the room and start." Lion-o said.

Once in the hospital room Liosia was being a big help. "Liosia come over here I made need some help," Lion-o said. Liosia rushed over. Then crying filled the room. Lion-o held up the baby boy.

Once being examined the baby was given to his parents.

"Hello little Leopar," His father said. "thank you Dr. Roarson," he said.

"My pleasure," Lion-o said.

That day it was delivery after delivery. There were six deliveries that day.

"This was quite a day six new babies," Liosia said.

"Yes and this is what I live for," Lion-o said.

"Yes it is what I love too," Liosia said.

It had been a few weeks since Liosia started to work with Lion-o. So he decided to ask her out on real date because tomorrow was their day off.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o decided now would be a good time to ask Liosia out on a date. "Hello Liosia would you like to go on a date with me?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said. "My favorite musical Annie is playing, I'll pay for dinner if you get the tickets," she said.

"Great Saturday?" Lion-o asked.

"Saturday," Liosia said.

Lion-o got the tickets for Saturday at 8:00 pm. "Okay got the tickets at 8:00 pm," Lion-o said.

"Great I got dinner reservations at 6:00," Liosia said.

They had a wonderful time at dinner and the musical. "I had a great time Liosia we should do this again sometime," Lion-o said.

"Yes we should," Liosia said.

On Monday they went back to work. "Okay we need to give a check up and ultrasound for Mrs. Tidder she is going to have a baby girl sometime soon," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Liosia was big help to Lion-o whenever there were appointments and deliveries. "Liosia you are a really big help to me," Lion-o said.

"I love this line of work I chose and I am grateful to be part of it." Liosia said.

Everyday Lion-o and Liosia would examine pregnant women and deliver babies.

Today Lion-o and Liosia were doing a c-section delivering twins. It went off without a hitch. "Here are your baby girls," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," the mother said.

"My pleasure," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia were still dating.

Lion-o was getting ready for another date with Liosia. The phone rang and he picked up. "Hello?" Lion-o said. "Oh hi dad, how are things going with you and mom?" he asked.

"Things are going great son, how are things going at work?" his father asked.

"Just fine," Lion-o said. "Just today I delivered twin girls," he said.

"That's boy," his father said.

"How are things going between you and your girlfriend she that nurse you work with Liosia right?" his mother asked.

"Yes, and things are going great we have another date tonight, we have been dating for almost a year now I think she is one, I'm going to ask her to marry me," Lion-o said. "I know you both remember her you meet her I brought her with me for your anniversary dinner." he said.

"Oh yes I remember she is most definitely a good fit for you," his mother said.

"Yes she is a nice lady, I hope it goes well," his father said. "Did you remember to ask her father for his blessing?" he asked.

"I did and he gave it to me, I met them before so they know me," Lion-o said. He saw the tim

e. "I got to go, if I don't I'm going to be late," he said.

"Okay bye," his parents said.

"Bye," Lion-o said.

Lion-o took Liosia out on their date. Lion-o pulled out the ring. "Liosia will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said hugging him.

Lion-o slid the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful this must of cost a fortune," Liosia said.

"I have been saving for this ring for three months," Lion-o said.

"It's beautiful," Liosia said.

The next day at work Lion-o and Liosia made the announcement. "Lion-o and I are engaged!" Liosia said.

"That's great," everyone said.

"Now we have a wedding to plan," Lion-o said. "But we have work now," he said.

"Yes let's get work." Liosia said.

Today Lion-o was examining Mrs. Camari who was pregnant with her second baby. "Hello Dr. Roarson and nurse Clawer," Mr. Camari said.

"An engagement ring Liosia who is the lucky man?" Mrs. Camari asked.

"You're looking at him," Lion-o said.

"Congratulations you two," Mr. and Mrs. Camari said.

"Thank you," Lion-o and Liosia said.

"Now let's see how you are doing with your new baby," Lion-o said. "Liosia let's get started," he said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

"So when's the wedding?" Mr. Camari asked.

"It's going to be on August 4th." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Liosia said.

They planned everything out. "There now everything is set for the wedding," Lion-o said.

"This is very exciting Lion-o, we are going to say I do soon," Liosia said.

"Yes in one more week," Lion-o said.

Soon the wedding day came. Lion-o and Liosia were ready for it.

Lion-o watched as Liosia came up the aisle. Lion-o took Liosia's hand. Lion-o and Liosia said their vows. "Lion-o do you take Liosia as your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live," the preacher said.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as you lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Roarson," the preacher said.

Everyone cheered.

Lion-o and Liosia left on their honeymoon after that.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia were happily married and still working. They saw many different pregnant women of different backgrounds. Lion-o loved his job as did Liosia. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Camari, you really have a growing family hard to believe it's been almost two years since both of your first born and second born child were born," Lion-o said.

"Yes, it is," Mr. Camari said.

"Yeah but we are starting to think we will stop at four," Mrs. Camari said.

"Well after this one it means one more to go," Lion-o said laughing.

"Yes it does," Liosia said.

"So you and Liosia thinking about having any kids?" Mrs. Camari asked.

"We have been talking about it," Liosia said.

"Yes we are talking about it," Lion-o said. "We are thinking sometime soon, he said.

"That's nice," Mr. Camari said.

"Okay everything is looking good," Lion-o said. "So remember your vitamins and everything will be fine," he said.

"Okay," Mrs. Camari said.

A few weeks later Liosia and Lion-o were sitting on a bed next to each other smiling. Liosia had a pregnancy test it was positive. They kissed and smiled at each other. It was great, they were going to have a baby.

Now they just had to plan for it.

They told the people they worked with the good news. "Congratulations!" they said.

Lion-o called his parents and told them they are going to be grandparents. That made them happy. Liosia's parents were happy about it too.

They started to prepare for the baby. Liosia was reading a book about pregnancy as was Lion-o. Liosia began to see another obstetrician in the hospital called Dr. Axer he was a great doctor. "Okay Liosia let's see how the baby is doing," he said. There was a little heartbeat. "Baby seems to be doing alright." he said looking at the ultrasound.

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy that the baby was doing well. Liosia still had morning sickness and nausea to deal with. But other than that things were going great.

To be continued.


End file.
